There are several devices known in the art that are intended to protect the clothing of an individual during the process of hair coloring. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,079 discloses a disposable towel bib comprising a rectangular sheet with a neck opening and a slit leading from the neck opening to one side of the sheet. Furthermore, a tab at one side of the slit falls over as a locking tab in the neck. Thus, in this arrangement, the disposable towel bib is arranged to be fitted around the neck of the individual such that the disposable towel bib drapes over the clothing of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,483 teaches a protecting apron and towel. The apron is a rectangular sheet with a neck opening and a slit leading from the opening to one edge of the sheet. A collar band surrounds the neck and a towel is fastened to the collar band. Thus, this device is essentially a sheet arranged to be draped over the clothing of the individual that includes attachment means located on the neck opening for attaching a towel to the sheet such that the towel depends downward from the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,980 teaches a hair drying shield comprising a sheet with a concave neck opening at the centre and pockets on opposite sides of the neck opening for suspending the shield from the ears of the individual. Thus, this device is arranged to be fitted over the head of the individual such that the sheet drapes downward therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,676 teaches a disposable cape for beauty salon patrons comprising a thin plastic sheet attached to a reusable neck band. Thus, in this arrangement, the sheet depends downward from the collar so as to drape over the clothing of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,364 teaches a disposable towel arranged to be fitted around the collar of the individual much like a bib. Thus, in this arrangement, the disposable towel depends downward from the collar of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,754 teaches a disposable cap and cape comprising a cap pocket at one end arranged to be fitted over the individual's head as a cap and a U-shaped neck cut out at the other end. Thus, in this arrangement, the cape is arranged to depend downward from the head of the individual.
Obviously, the devices described above do not provide sufficient protection to the clothing of an individual during the process of hair coloring. Specifically, all of the above listed devices are arranged to be draped over the clothing of the individual or arranged to depend downward from the neck of the individual. As a result of this arrangement, there is considerable risk that the protective device will become twisted or shift unexpectedly, thereby exposing the clothing of the individual to the chemicals used in the hair coloring process which may stain or otherwise damage the clothing of the individual. Furthermore, none of these devices offer adequate protection to the neck and collar region of the individual, which is the region most likely to be in direct contact with the hair during the coloring process. In addition, many of these devices are costly to manufacture. Clearly, a device is needed that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.